


Hating you is all I remember.

by SilverInStars



Series: Bingo 2018 (MCU) [5]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: 2018 Stony MCU Bingo, Angry Sex, Angst, Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Spoilers, Blow Jobs, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Steve Rogers Needs a Hug, Suit Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2019-05-16 14:51:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14813495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverInStars/pseuds/SilverInStars
Summary: He pulls Tony’s head forward, he doesn’t use his strength and there is no resistance.____Tony offers to fix Steve's suit when he returns.





	Hating you is all I remember.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Imperium](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imperium/gifts).



> This fills "suit kink'' in my mcu stony bingo card. Special thanks to Imperium for the inspiration <3

Steve stands still as Tony runs his fingers along the seams between his legs. There is a layer of kevlar between them, but Steve swears he can feel the searing heat of Tony’s fingertips pressing harsh points into his skin. 

The tense air between them has not thinned, but somehow, Tony is on his knees before Steve now, fixing his suit before he needs it in their next battle. On his return, Tony immediately sets to the task of figuring out how to reverse the effects of the infinity gauntlet. Effects. Steve can feel the bile threatening to rise at the back of his throat. Bucky isn’t just an effect- he is Steve’s best friend, a memory of another lifetime, the last semblance of Steve’s sanity- but that’s what the news outlets are calling it. 

“You’re clenching again.”

The words startle him, and Steve looks down at Tony who is giving Steve’s hands a pointed look. 

“Oh” he replies awkwardly, forcing himself to relax again, or the visible semblance of it. 

“I didn’t force you to accept my offer.” Tony isn’t looking at him, hasn’t really looked at Steve since he’s entered the lab, but his words are brittle, and shoulders hunch.

“You didn’t” It’s the truth. Even now Steve has opportunity to follow after Okoye, with grim eyes she tells him that any warrior fighting the cause of returning Wakanda their king is welcome to their resources, but Wakanda reminds him of a smiling Bucky. Tony’s offer is unexpected, and Steve’s mouth opens to refuse, but what comes out instead is a distant sounding agreement. 

And now here Steve is, in Tony’s workshop. The silence and emptiness of the new Avengers base doesn’t escape his notice. He wonders how much time Tony has spent tallying the count. Steve is still angry, he isn’t sure if he knows how to be anything but angry at Tony anymore. Too much has happened, and he can’t allow himself to grieve- it feels too much like he is accepting an inevitable.

Tony is- Steve needs Tony to know what to do. He needs this with a hopelessness and dependency that just makes him angrier and angrier. Tony is pulling at the material around his ankles now, testing the fit, and Steve reaches out to him, fingers entangling into soft hair. Tony stills under his touch, and then looks up at Steve. Steve expects to see fear, maybe, or even a matching spark of irritation, but instead Tony seems resigned. 

And Steve can’t stand that.

He pulls Tony’s head forward, he doesn’t use his strength and there is no resistance. At first, Tony is unmoving as Steve grinds his crotch into Tony’s face, but then something in Tony breaks, and he opens his mouth wide, tonguing at the material of Steve’s suit as Steve thrusts obscenely, uncaring as the movement presses discomfitingly into Tony’s nose. 

Tony’s hands come up to push Steve away, and he paws at the front, frantically searching for the zip. Steve doesn’t release his harsh grip on Tony’s hair, thrilling in the control. And then Tony’s hand is on Steve’s cock, and he’s squeezing down equally vicious. Without lube the drag of Tony’s palm is rough, and Steve can hear his breath hitching, and the pathetic whine that escapes his own lips. He feels frenzied. He shoves Tony once more towards his dick, urging him on. Tony doesn’t seem to care, he ducks his head and flattens his tongue along Steve’s length. His tongue is hot, and he’s pressing into Steve, panting heaving breaths of air that just drive Steve further along. 

Steve’s body curls around Tony, and Tony looks up at him now, at Steve’s distraught face, the frantic look begging Tony despite his ruthlessness. “Oh Steve,” is all Tony says, and then he swallows Steve whole. For one second Steve forgets, and all he can feel is Tony surrounding him, his anger burns, and he snaps his hips in wild abandon,  _ Why why why- _ he can hear himself muttering, the words both accusing and self-flagellating. 

Steve doesn’t know what to think anymore, he is tired, so fucking tired, and Tony, Tony is here, but how easily can Steve have lost that too? He is sobbing as his orgasm builds up, and Tony is gripping at his hips. Steve wants his fingers to dig in harder, but Tony’s fingers have become soft now, rubbing circles that feel too much like a gentler emotion, Steve doesn’t want that. He needs Tony to rake and tear into him, to dig out everything Steve is feeling, but Tony is solid under Steve’s fingers, his weight is present, he is here, and the realization makes Steve come hard down Tony’s throat. 

Tony just gets up, wipes his mouth with the back of his palm, and then opens the schematics to Steve’s new shields.


End file.
